


Black Sheep

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down<br/>Where no one sleeps, one lays up while the other lies down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Really terrible AU idea to go with [This pic](http://psidontknow.tumblr.com/post/108051751107/a-boy-and-his-demon)

     He's four when he first sees it, when he's clutching tight to his ball and staring at another kid crying. He can't see their face, but can hear the sobbing, knows that something's wrong, because none of the parents are paying attention. Riku's not the type to let someone stay upset, small feet carrying him over to the other child, still clutching tight to the ball.  
     "Are you okay?" He doesn't expect the crying to stop, for a hood dark with shadows to look up at him, the face concealed beneath. There's a wordless shake of the child's head, a gloved hand being gently placed on Riku's chest  
 _'You can see me?'_  
     "Yeah? Are you hurt?" He finds the question a little bit weird, but maybe they were playing hide and seek with someone?  
 _'Yeah, I - I need a place to live.'_ A resolute nod is all it takes and he grabs their hand, beginning to pull them towards his mom.  
     "You can stay with me then! I'm sure mom will let you stay over, it's just like a sleep over with - " He doesn't get to finish his sentence, a sharp, searing pain running through his veins a moment before the world tilts on it's side and goes black.

     He wakes up later, in a hospital room.  
     It's strange and weird, and he tells his mother and the doctor everything that had happened, concerned glances when he tells them about the kid in the black clothes, easily brushed off as an active imagination and his fainting being him being dehydrated. They won't listen to him about the kid in the black clothes being there, there in the hospital, floating above the chairs and watching him with yellow eyes, he knows it's fake when his mother turns and waves the wrong way.  
     He doesn't talk to it (and it's surely an it) at all, not even when it follows him, smoke curling around him like a cat's tail, black in his periphery the entire ride home.   
     He doesn't talk to it, and it doesn't talk to him, but he can't bring himself to make it leave.

     He learns more about them (and they're a them, a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter) as the years progress, that they like flowers, Forget-me-nots and daisies, that they can only be seen by Riku unless they want to be seen by humans. Only he can hear their voice, and that special privilege almost makes up for the rampant friendlessness of talking to "himself" through the years, and the purple markings over his heart that only he can see. They explain being bound, being stuck together until one of them dies (and that begs the question if his life is extended to theirs?)  
     Sometimes their Yellow eyes are blue, and their voice is clear as a bell, the name 'Xion' ringing on the connection between them. It's not often that this happens, yellow more prevalent than blue and static across the line unless they focus on connection.  
     He's learned to live with them.  
     After all, everyone has their own demons, his are just a little less figurative.


End file.
